A Dance in the Moonlight
by mwto
Summary: She just wanted one dance with her knight before putting her duty first.


Eirika excused herself as soon as the song ended. She wanted nothing more than to be alone, or rather away from everyone but one. The night had been spent dancing without lords and aristocrats, representing Renais as its princess. And while she would dutifully fulfill her duty, she like everyone else wished to just dance with the man she loved. After all, what was more romantic than a wedding of true love.

She had seen the shock of red hair throughout the crowd during the night, but not once had they come close to crossing paths. And no doubt if he wished to dance with her, then he would have come over to her.

But he hadn't. She wasn't surprised though. She knew her love was one sided, that he viewed her as nothing more than her princess. She knew it, and she understood she could not keep pining for the knight. She just wanted one dance with him. One dance before she finally forced herself from him.

She sighed as she entered the garden, still able to hear the music and chatter behind her. She looked around the garden, the moonlight shining down on the flowers. Looking up at sky she spoke to herself, "What a beautiful night."

"It truly is."

She immediately looked over at him, expecting his sight to be set upon the flowers or the sky, but instead it was upon her. Strange. Even stranger was the intense but joyful look on his face. She wondered why he seemed so happy tonight. Why the Silver Knight, General Seth of the Renais army was showing anything unbecoming of his position. She loved the look on his face, but it was too intense to continue to meet it. She had always had that issue of keeping her gaze locked with his, regardless of the reasoning. He was just too intense.

With her gaze locked elsewhere he apparently decided to do the same, walking over to some flowers. She watched as his fingers gracefully, caressed the flowers. Gently moving over the petals, his expression reflecting that he was not thinking of them as flowers, but of someone he loved.

The flowers were blue. The exact shade of her hair.

She looked away, trying to erase images of him brushing his hands through her hair.

"How much have you had to drink tonight? You seem happier than usual." After all what other reason could he have?

"Not a drop. I finally received a blessing tonight."

"A blessing?"

"To propose to the woman I love."

"Oh. And will you be doing so tonight?" she looked towards the ground.

"Yes," his hand made its way into her view, outstretched towards her. "May I have a dance?"

She slowly looked up into the rose-colored eyes she loved. The one thing she had wanted all night was finally in front of her, and it was basically what she expected. But could she accept it knowing what would happen afterwards. Did she even have a choice?

No. If she refused, she would merely be running away, and she would regret it for the rest of her life. So, she took his hand as a new song started.

As they danced she could hear him humming the song. It was familiar, as was the feel of his hand in hers, of the other on her waist. She remembered a time when she was younger. There was a type of festival in Renais, and there had been a small tournament for the knights. Seth had won, and the prize was a dance with Eirika.

It was one of the greatest nights of her life. Not because of the events, but simply because of that dance. She had been so nervous, but Seth had made it so fun. And now here they were dancing to the same song, with him once again making it more fun.

Whoever it was that he was proposing to tonight was truly a lucky soul. And as much as she longed to be the one he held at night, as they moved about the garden she realized that as long as he was happy, as long as he was the Seth she knew and loved, she could find happiness in life.

"Seth."

"Yes?"

"The woman you love. Would you give up being a knight for her?" she asked as the song started to end.

"I would give her anything and everything. And I would sacrifice anything and everything for her."

As the song ended she looked away from him, releasing him and turning towards the moon. "Good. I hope that she makes you truly happy. You deserve it more than anyone."

"I'm hoping it's the other way around."

"You should propose to her out here."

She began to walk away, not even glancing at him. "Eirika." She stopped. Never in her whole life had he called her just Eirika. She knew at that moment that she failed to hide her feelings for him, that he knew. She could keep walking, but if she did then she would regret it. So she turned facing him once again that night.

With the silver light of the moon washed upon his kneeling form, he truly looked like the Silver Knight that he was known as.

"Forgive my rudeness for teasing you some tonight, but you made it much too easy. And I also must apologize for failing in my duty as a knight. I'm truly not worthy enough for you. Not as a knight, nor a husband. But I wish to spend everyday of my life trying to be someone worthy of you. And if you do not want to allow that, then I will never again fail in my duty as a knight. Eirika, I love you. Will you allow me the honor of your hand, and the chance to convince you to give me your heart.

Blessing. He meant Ephraim. He knew without Ephraim's blessing that part of her would feel unhappy. Unworthy? He was completely wrong. It was the other way around. She felt unworthy of him. He was too kind, too caring, and just too loving. He was also too wrong about another thing.

"Seth, I cannot give you my heart."

She walked over to him, kneeling down, his expression confused, and hurt. She placed her hand over his heart, his own moving to cover hers.

"For you see my dearest knight. You already have it."


End file.
